Right and Left are always together:
by contradicting.lines
Summary: Right and Left. Rin and Len. You know the deal, they come in two. No more and no less. They're always together, no matter what. One can't live without the other. No incest here, just pure sibling fluff. Being revamped from chapter four, so sorry if you see the chapters being weird.


**Right and Left:**

**There are many things to do today in the Vocaloid mansion. ****Many things, actually. **

**But when Len Kagamine gets sick, he can count on one thing that could make him feel better. And that was his awesome twin sister, Rin.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Meiko. Just three more shots and you're done," Meiko sighed at the man, but her lips curled up to form a beautiful smile as she posed for the flashing lights of the camera. Three straight forward flashes and she was done for now at least. Today was a very busy day at the Vocaloid household. There were many, many things to do today. No one was truly at rest.<p>

Everyone either had to record a new song, do a photo-shoot, shoot a music video of their song, or promote. Even some of the Utaus had to drop by for one of the following above. There were cameras everywhere, almost every room, crack and corner while other rooms occupied recording equipment, outfits, and other things that Meiko couldn't explain.

To tell you the truth, the place was on the verge of total chaos. Many people were running everywhere, back and forth, sideways, up and down. It was as if no one kept still. Even a lamp from one the living rooms had to move. Twice. Finishing that last frame, she took a deep breath and looked at the crew that was with her.

The main photographer glanced at his work on a computer that was close by him. After a few seconds of quick clicks and scans, he gave a nod of approval. "Meiko-san, that was excellent! I'm glad to have shot with you again. You're done here, so you may take a break." Meiko dipped low into a graceful before all of them.

"Well, thank you for having me again. It is always a pleasure to work with you guys. And yes, I shall take my break now. Thank you oh so much." With that, she headed towards the kitchen in long strides. She wanted to go there because it was one of the few rooms that wasn't contaminated by noise, distraction, or bright lights.

'Ahh, peace and quiet.' She mused, taking a seat on one of the many chairs that lined the place. She took note on how the kitchen was relatively big, considering the fact that this was a mansion that fitted more than sixty or more people. Plus, with new people coming in every once in a while, this place had to keep up. Ohh, and don't forget the Utaus who tend to visit and stay a lot.

Meiko heaved another sigh while she tapped her fingers to a marble counter-top. "Meiko-san?" When she heard a voice, she turned to find Gakupo holding a plate and a cup in his hands. She acknowledged him with a slight bow to her head for the greetings.

"Ohh, Gakupo-san." He copied the gesture, and went forward to place the china on the surface near her. "Look very tired out, Meiko. Here, eat this. It's dango, and green tea. I made it myself." She smiled warmly at the contents, and the simple designs on the dishware that went with it. Gakupo was always one to cook, and he's really good at it.

"Thank you. So are you on break too?" Meiko breathed out, very much pleased and appreciated what he did. Gakupo nodded back, fixing his kimono a bit. "Indeed, though everyone is so busy today. It's seems no one can truly get a break. Crypton better be proud of our work."

Meiko picked up the skewer and took a bite of the first dumpling. "They better. Those people don't pay us for anything. If they hate, then I'll blame them for making us work so hard. They even took over the house." If Gakupo were an anime character, he would have probably sweat-dropped by now. "It'll all be over soon, Meiko."

"So what about Teto and Ted? Are they done recording their version of Cantarella?" Meiko asked, now biting into the second dumping. "Yup, but now they're trying to scavenge the house for french bread. Gumi and Neru are done with their other music videos. Umm, and that's all I know so far." Gakupo reported, counting off the people with his fingers as he went.

Meiko smiled profoundly. At least everyone was contributing their time to do their work. Crypton and Ameya/Ayame must be, no...had to be proud. And if they weren't, at least she was proud of everyone else's effort. Gakupo's head turned to look at the clock that hung above the nearest wall. "I have to go back now...Meiko. I'll catch you later."

He stood up and started heading out until Meiko's voice caught up to him. "Wait, Gakupo!" He wheeled around, his purple hair swaying. "Yes?"

"Can you get Mikuo and Miku? They are scheduled to do a duet of Packaged, and could you also get Miki and Piko to get their fittings done? Ohh, and another thing...Tell Bakaito to stop leaving the house for ice-cream. There's still work to be done." Gakupo saluted to the woman in red. "Will do."

Meiko finished off what was left of her stick, and gulped down the green tea in a flash. She had to get a famous duo downstairs to finish their photo-shoots. Afterall, they had a very important shoot to do. Plus they've been in their room for awhile now. A little to long for Meiko's taste.

She raced out the kitchen and padded herself halfway up the stairs. Luckily their room was the closest to the stairway of the second floor. Meiko then released one of her loud shouts she was known for. "Rin! Get you and your brother downstairs soon! You guys have to finish up one last shoot, and then you'll be done! You have fifteen minutes!"

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine was happily enjoying herself on her bed, sitting criss-crossed while reading some random blue book that she found lying around Len's side of the bedroom they shared. That was...until she heard the loud boom of Meiko's voice. Not bothering to move her position, she called back in an equally loud and annoying voice. "Alright, just give us a moment!"<p>

It was days like these she never liked. When it was frantic like this, she didn't have time to play her PS3, nor did she have any time for herself. But at the end of the day, she always thought of something. At least she didn't have to go through the torture alone. She always had her twin with her.

On the other side of the big room, Len lied flat down on his stomach. His face was buried deep within his pillow as he merely just groaned at the noise that was made. His bed was closest to the door, and with the way the pillows were arranged, it made his head close to the doorway. Not only that, but his sister's beautiful voice sounded terrible when shouting.

Rin took aside the string that was attached with the book, and placed it to the part where she had stopped at. She then set the book down on a small white desk near the wall between their beds, and took a moment to adjust the signature white ribbon that adorned her short gold locks.

When she was done with that, she took a glance out the window, which happened to be right next to her. She smiled ever so softly, for was lucky to have the bed closest to the thing. She had to play Janken with Len for it as they argued for days about who gets which side when they first got here.

'The memories...' She recalled, looking outside. It was a perfect looking day out there. No heavy clouds tainting the atmosphere, the sun pouring down rays, a slight breeze. One that she could feel because the window was slightly ajar. It was such a relaxing sight, but why couldn't it be like that in the inside?

It only made her thoughts run off like ink on a pen. She noted the way the Earth and the sky fit together, how they compliment each other, how each wouldn't be the same without the other. It almost reminded her of Len and herself. She wouldn't be Rin without him. He was her other half, her counter part.

After a minute of scanning the peaceful horizon and tapping into her thoughts, she got up and tidied up her usual trademark Kagamine outfit. Good thing she and Len were already dressed accordingly, all they needed to do was to put on their black arm and leg warmers and white shoes then they'll be off.

Grabbing an orange from the desk, Rin went over to Len's side of their wacky room. Her feet made swift movements until they stopped in-front of Len's bed. She bent down on her knees and examined him, tilting her head. It seems that her younger brother was sleeping. Rin, being the great older sister she is, decided to poke him. "Len..."

Her voice called sweetly, but Len didn't bother turning or looking at her, he just groaned into the pillow once more. The only thing she could see of him was his small ponytail sticking up in her face. Rin scowled, but sighed it off as she tried again once more. "Len." She repeated, her voice soaring a few notes higher.

This time he did turn, his head poking out of the pillow. "Rin...?" He sounded miserable...like he just went through a hell hole and back. Not only that, but he looked terrible when he almost cringed from something. He was close to shit in Rin's view. Okay, that was a joke, but he still looked pretty bad. She looked at him with a worried expression.

His normal cheeks seem to be puffy now as it started to flush pink, and not in a good way. His face looked hurt and pained while he tried to hide it from her. Rin moved her hand to gently touch his forehead, her smooth fingers raking through his ruffled bangs. When she felt it, she almost winced. He was burning up bad, and she pouted at the touch.

"I don't feel good..." Len informed, closing his cerulean eyes. Out of all days, he just had to get sick today? The sentence only made Rin pout even more. Shaking her head, she kept her hand in place, not moving it one bit. "Len, you have a fever." She whispered, putting down the orange she had in the other hand to fix the stray strands of hair that seem to bother him.

Len slowly moved his hand to place it delicately on top of hers to keep her from leaving. He kept his eyes closed while he started to breathe from his mouth because of the pain. Rin looked on with hurt, and she could almost feel his pain.

Len kept their hands there like that for a moment before he slowly took hold of his sister's hand and gently guided it down to the side left of his face without lifting it up. Finally, he rested her touch on his cheek as if it were his only comfort. Rin could only sigh at the whole thing. It has been awhile since he needed her like this.

Usually Len didn't need her for these kinds of things only because he never wanted to bother her for it. But there are times he needed Rin being there, just being there. That was enough for Len. His relief always came from his twin. She maybe annoying at times, brash even. In fact, just like a child. But that's what Len loved about her.

To him, his sister had a blooming and beautiful personality. She's cute, fun-loving, quirky, and funny. If she wasn't so boyish, she would have probably have a boyfriend already. On second thought, Len never really liked the idea of having a dude to deal with, so good thing she was like that.

Rin didn't want to move at all, for she didn't want to break this moment. "Ohh, Len..." She sighed softly while he leaned into her touch. "Gomen, Rin. I feel like I'm letting you down right now." He apologized sadly. He didn't want to disappoint her. She shook her head again. He wasn't letting her down at all. If anything, he was delaying the torture that awaited them downstairs.

For five whole minutes did they stay like that. After awhile, Rin reluctantly took back her hand and ruffled her sibling's blond hair which made him open his eyes and whimper at the lost of her touch. "It's okay, Len. Just rest." She told with a smile of sympathy. Bending down, she kissed his forehead, her lips like feathers brushing his skin.

After that, Len cuddled his head to the pillow and locked eyes with Rin. The two stared for a moment, the same cerulean shade looking back on one another. It was like staring at the looking glass. It fused to be one and the same, an endless shade of blue.

They blinked at the same time, shattering the alluring effect. It was then something of an electric spark zipped through their brains. Twin telepathy maybe? Either way, it was wanting and knowing. He wanted her to stay, and she knew.

Rin lowered her eyelids a bit and sighed. She went to ruffle Len's hair once more, and this time she bent over and pecked him sisterly on the lips. She fixed the neat blankets onto him, and sat down on the other side of the bed where his legs rested.

She then took back that blue book she was reading earlier and put aside her orange only to replace it with the thick nerd glasses Len wore in Spice. Len managed to raise an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" He croaked silently.

Rin only smiled at him as she put on the glasses. "I'm staying here to read a book, and to watch over you." Len sighed back at her and snuggled into a better position. 'Too bad this bed is twin sized. It's too small...' Heh, the irony of twins. Rin decided it was best to tell Meiko of their absence later.

She smiled profoundly, looking back into the book. A book on philosophy, of right and of left, of Yin and Yang, almost like ketchup and mustard, pure harmony. One can't live without the other. "Ever realize right and left are always together?" She asked Len, her voice sounding like she had years of wisdom within her. "It's like a balance."

Despite trying to sleep, Len still answered her. "Or, like Ban Ban Boo." At the same time, they broke out into a light chuckle. It was ironic how Rin said something so maturely, yet Len could only reply with something childish. Usually it was the other way around.

"Either way though..." Rin started, dying down the laughter. "It's like we're one and the same, Len. I don't know what I'd be without you, bro." Her words though went unheard, because Len already drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Though, through his sleep, she could have sworn she heard him say 'I don't know what I'd be without you too, Rin'.

Peace was something that Rin could finally have with this. When Meiko came upstairs a moment later, Rin only did the 'shh' sign. "He's sick Meiko-nee, I'm not going down. Crypton could just fuck off today." Meiko put a hand to her hip and stared at the stubborn girl. "But you could do your side you know. It'll be easier on you guys later."

Rin shrugged, looking back at words. "I'm not leaving him, and he isn't going to leave without me. Right and left always stick together. That's that."

_Meiko sighed, heading out the door. That means she has to reschedule everything for them. They should have done it all today. Without realizing it, she smiled to herself. Those two were as close two people can be. They always had each other's backs no matter what._

_Around three hours later, Len stirred because his legs were blocked by something. Opening his eyes, he looked on to find Rin leaning against the wall, asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. The book was now ignored, and the nerd glasses were slipping off. Softly he smiled, slowly propping himself up._

_He took the book and tossed it aside somewhere, then taking the glasses resting on the bridge of Rin's nose, he folded it and managed to throw it to her bed. Being careful now, he took hold of her sleeping form and gently moved the blankets over her. Then slowly, he brought her body down next to his, watching his every move._

_With her head resting tenderly on his pillow, he went over to return the kiss she gave him on the forehead earlier. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." He whispered, resting his forehead to hers while puttting an arm protectively over her._

_Subconsciously, Rin did the same through her sleep and her visage was more calm now. It was Len who could have peace with this. Suddenly, she winked an eye open. "Hey, I was supposed to be taking care of you, dummy."_

_"Well, I didn't want to leave you like that." Len replied quietly. "Well then, let's go back to sleep." With that, they slept a great nap for the rest of the day._

* * *

><p><strong>hello people! this was acutally a dream i had and i wanted to write it out quickly before continuing my other things and before i go to hawaii. anyone want to come along? i don't want to leave anyone hanging! in my dream, i swear...the vocaloids were real. like real. like they were not anime drawn or did they have lines in my dream. they were so realistic, a real person. so try to picture them like that. <strong>

**ahaha. the only thing was that in my dream, rin and len were acutally in me and my cousin's bedroom. rin was reading on my cousin's bed and len got sick on my bed. ahaha. foreal i want len as by bro. both of them. i want to adopt them as my siblings, ahaha.**

**umm...a few things if you're confused. janken is rock-paper-scissors in japanese. dango is a kind of dumpling on sticks. you know? umm, itachi from naruto eats it. ahaha. ban ban boo is a miku song and rin and len covered it. he was talking about the part where the lyrics go; 'migi mo, hidari mo zenbu' which means right and left both of them together. which is where i got the title of the fic. ahaha. you know right and left are rin and len.  
><strong>

**by the way, this isn't an incest fic. this is just pure brother-sister love/fluff. if you liked this and want me to write more just ask! i think i might end up making a series of oneshots after this. ahaha. **

**ohh, and if you're a rin/len fan and don't like them as siblings but as two not related at all people and fall in love with each other, i suggest taking a look at my other fic called 'screw juliet and cinderella'. rin doesn't want to fall in love because she's tough, but some how she meets len at a ball and she didn't even want to go and yeahh...if you like them like that, or like the song romeo and cinderella, that fic you should read. try it, please.**

**anywho, done ranting here. i really hoped you enjoyed! please stop by and review. even a hello would be nice! just say something! ahaha. no hate though please. thank you. **

**by the way! the parts that are in italics are not part of my original dream. i just added that ending so it had a closer word count with the next chapter. sorry!  
><strong>

**[as of 7/23/12: hey, guys! i'm fixing my story, so sorry if you guys miss the other chapters. i'll be updating it weekly so expect them back! there was just so many mistakes in the original that's why.]**


End file.
